


Chicken Alfredo and Happy endings

by Miss17Understood



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: When you walked into the apartment it was quiet except for the soft tapping that came from one side of the room. You looked over to see 707 or Luciel. You poked your head in the living room to check on Luciel who was so focused he haven’t even realized you were home. His head bobbed to the music he was listening to as he continued to type. You hummed then walked over to him, you pulled one headphone away from his ear. You saw him tensed then relax once he realized it was you.





	Chicken Alfredo and Happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Character: 707/Black MC  
> Word count:2252

You walked out of the salon, head pounding but a pained smile on your face. Nine hours! Nine hours of sitting in that chair and having your scalp pulled so hard you felt like you the stylist was trying to make you bald! However, it is okay because now your hair looked great and the best part is you won’t have to worry about it for at least two months.

          You stopped to admire yourself in a shop window, the purple matched up well with the sliver. You had the stylist put the braids up in a ponytail to hopefully lessen the pain you were in (it didn’t). You couldn’t wait to wear it down knowing your dark skin would create such a beautiful contrast and make the colors pop even more. You looked at the time on your phone and quickly headed to catch the train you needed to get home.

          When you walked into the apartment it was quiet except for the soft tapping that came from one side of the room. You looked over to see 707 or Luciel; you rather call him the latter when it’s just the two of you. He was typing away, hacking into some system you could only assume. You shut the door behind you quietly so you wouldn’t disturb Luciel’s work, knowing how important his job is. You quietly sat your stuff down then went to go get changed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, you weren’t leaving anywhere else for the night. You got changed and was extremely careful about your hair due to the pounding pain.

          “I should take a painkiller.” You mumbled to yourself then grabbed a bottle of Excedrin. You took out two then headed to the kitchen so you could get some water to swallow down the pills. You checked your phone once again, it was about time you got dinner started. You poked your head in the living room to check on Luciel who was so focused he haven’t even realized you were home. His head bobbed to the music he was listening to as he continued to type. You hummed then walked over to him, you pulled one headphone away from his ear. You saw him tensed then relax once he realized it was you.

          “Hey sweetie.” You whispered to him then looked at the computer screen. “work?”

          “Mhm, I'm almost done." He mumbled, eyes glued to the computer screen.

You nodded then said “Alright, I’m going to start on dinner then. Please try to be done by dinner or I’m going to rip you away from the computer.” He only nodded as a response, his typing never slowing down even by a second and his eyes never leaving the screen. You straighten yourself then headed to the kitchen.

You went over to the sink to check the chicken that you left to defrost before you left that morning. You poked the chicken, then pulled up at recipe for Chicken Alfredo on your phone and sat in on the counter. You followed the recipe for the sauce while also adding a bit of your own little secrets. You test tasted the Alfredo sauce, it brought a smile to your face. You were proud of yourself, you manage not to burn the kitchen down despite rarely ever cooking. You turned your attention to the chicken. You grilled the chicken in a pan with some seasonings and olive oil to give it a little extra taste so it wouldn’t be bland. 

Once the chicken cooled, you worked on cutting it into strips. Just as you started Luciel wandered in, a tired look plastered to his face.

"Kitten." He wines cutely in your ear as he leaned on your back, you couldn’t help but giggle.

"Yes Luciel?" You asked, trying to keep your focus on the chicken so you wouldn't cut your finger. It didn't need that much flavor.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful today and I love your hair Kitten. You look like you could be some out of worldly space vixen." Luciel whispered in your ear as his hands wondered down your sides. 

"Space vixen? I can’t with you sometimes. But, someone was too busy to pay attention to me when I came in. You didn’t even say hi or looked at me." You said, not realizing that mind sound a little petty. A second later you felt Luciel's lips on the back of your neck. A shiver of pleasure ran up your spine.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you kitten, how about I make it up to you! 707 style!” Luciel whispered as he peppered kisses all over the back of your neck. You bit the bottom lip as you kept trying to cut the chicken breast.

“It’s okay, I understand your work is very important… Luciel, I’m trying to cook here.” You pointed out to him, soon Luciel was nipping at your neck. Sparks of pleasure flying up your spine, he knew your neck was sensitive spot. “Luciel please.”

“I’m not stopping you.” He replied then pressed himself a little harder against you. You tried to stay focused as Luciel began grinding on you. It took all of your power not grind back as Luciel lovingly kissed on the side of your neck. A moan escaped your mouth which only spurred Luciel on more. You knew you were losing this fight when you felt Luciel’s bulge pushing against your ass. Lust was slowly clouding your mind yet you were still trying to fight it.

“Luciel please! I have to finish dinner.” You protested.

“Dinner can wait.” He huskily whispered in ear then started sucking on your neck. That’s when you lost it, you started to grind back as you let out quiet moans. You put down the knife then slid the cutting board back so the chicken wouldn’t be at risk.

“L-Luciel.” You moaned as one of his hand snaked up your shirt to grope your bare breast.

“Ooo, someone not wearing a bra.” Luciel whispered in your ear as he gently pinched and pulled your nipple. “I knew you wanted this.” He growled into your ear as his other hand joined to tease your sensitive breasts. You moaned and pushed back on Luciel as he continued to grind. You could wetness spreading to your thighs as Luciel continued to tease you by sucking, grinding and playing with your breasts.

You don’t know how long his teasing went on, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to take much longer.

“Luciel please!” You moaned. “Please, I need you so badly. I’m so wet for you.” You knew begging was going to get to him, Luciel halted his movements.

“Does my kitten want me to really pleasure her? Luciel asked as his right hand moved down your stomach to the waist band of your shorts. You looked back at Luciel, you gave him a cute pout. You saw his cheek grow red and you knew you were getting your way.

“Oh yes please, Luciel I need you to make me feel amazing! You’re the only one you can.” You moaned, Luciel’s breath hitched and you felt his hand slide down your shorts into your panties.

You gasped when one of his fingers begun to rub your clit slowly. You started grinding on his finger, trying to get more. Soon Luciel pushed two fingers into your wet core, you cried out in pleasure. He moved his fingers in and out slowly as you moaned for him. Your legs started to shake and you tried wiggling to get his fingers deeper. You heard Luciel’s chuckle behind you which sent chills through.

“Someone a little eager.” The red-headed hacker mumbled before he pulled his hand away. You whined, wiggling your hips in hopes of turning Luciel on more. Luciel bit his lip before he pulled your shorts and panties down, you arched your back immediately. Luciel gently grabbed your brown round ass, before pulling his hand back. You look back to see what he was going to do only to feel him smack your ass hard. You moaned even louder than before, Luciel smirked at your reaction before he did it again.

“You love having your ass smack, don’t you kitten?” He growled into your ear then smacked the other cheek. You moaned in nodded.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes!” You cried out as Luciel continued to smack your ass a few more times. Luciel then grabbed your ass, spreading your cheeks. You look back to see him drop to his knees before you felt his tongue on your clit. You gripped the counter, your breath hitched as your red-headed boyfriend licked your sensitive bud.

You moaned when he started sucking on it gently, he held your hips in place so you wouldn’t buck too much. Luciel sucked and lick on your clit until you were a twitching, moaning mess. He then licked down to your entrance before sticking his tongue in and out, tasting your flowing juices.

“God Luciel! Your tongue to good!” You moaned, your legs twitch as you felt your release approaching. “F-fuck! I’m so close!” You warned Luciel who kept licking and fucking you with his tongue. Just as you were about to lose Luciel stopped and stood up. You whined and panted.

“Why you stop? I was so close!” You protested as you looked back at him. Luciel winked at you then chuckled.

“I rather feel my kitchen cum all over my cock.” Luciel told you as he turned you around. He put you up on the counter before wrapping your legs around his waist. “Plus, I love seeing your cute face as you cum.” He said then kissed your nose. You felt your cheeks grow warm, you’re so glad that it hard to tell because of your brown skin. You then smiled and wrapped your arms around Luciel’s neck, you started to run your hands through his messy red hair.

“I love you, Luciel.” You whispered.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” He whispered back then slammed deep inside you. You screamed out in pleasure, your walls gripped onto Luciel’s cock. Luciel groaned then started moving slowly so you could get use to his girth. You whimpered in pleasure as Luciel kissed and sucked on your neck.

“L-Luciel, please faster!” You moaned, Luciel nods. The hacker pulled back until the tip was left inside you then thrust back in hard. You moaned loudly, tugging on his hair as Luciel builds up a fast and almost brutal pace. You cried out in pure pleasure as Luciel pounds into your wet cunt.

“How does it feel Kitten? Does my cock feel amazing? Does my cock make your tight little pussy feel good!” Luciel growled into your ear as he continued to pound into you.

“Yes, oh god yes! Please more!” You moaned, your eyes rolling into the back of your head. Luciel thrust get even harder and faster, waves of pleasure rolled through your body. You orgasm was fast approaching, and your screams were so loud you were sure someone was going to call the police over it.

“That’s it kitten, keep taking my cock like that. Fuck, your pussy is so good and tight! I could just fuck you all day and night.” Luciel growled into your ear before he chuckled. “I wonder what it would be like to fuck you in space? I think it would be incredible, even though no one would be able to hear how good I’m making you feel with my cock.” You wanted to laugh but the pleasure was too much so it only came out as a breathy moan.

“P-Please! Luci! I’m cumming!” You screamed, your walls clamping down on Luciel’s cock.

“That’s it kitten, cum all over my cock.” Luciel slowed a bit as he continued to thrust. “I’m almost there kitten, I’m going to fill your hot little pussy to the brim with my cum. F-fuck, here it comes. Take it all baby.” Luciel growled then came inside you with a loud groan. He held you close as he panted.

Luciel made shallow thrust as he emptied himself inside you, thank god for birth control. The red-headed hacker rubbed your sides lovingly as he kissed your cheek then your lips. You two shared a passionate kiss as you ran your hands through his red hair.

“That was amazing, but now I have to finish dinner.” You whispered once you two parted.

Luciel pushed his glasses up his nose before he said “Yea, sorry I got a bit carried away.” You kissed Luciel’s cheek.

“It’s alright, thank you for making it up to me though.” You said then slid off the counter. “Can you clean up here while I go to clean myself up?” Luciel nodded as he pulled up his pants, you give him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

Soon everything was cleaned up and you made Luciel’s and your plate of food. You two sat down in front of the TV, you leaned your head against Luciel’s shoulder.

“I love you, [Y/N].” Luciel said as he kissed his forehead.

“I love you too, I also love that you didn’t touch my hair.” You joked.

“Oh, you mean like this?” Luciel said then touched your scalp which caused you to wince in pain.

“You’re going to regret that!” You hissed before tugging on Luciel’s hair hard. Soon the apartment was filled with screams of a very different kind.


End file.
